Coil components are widely used as, for example, measures against noise of electronic equipment. An electronic component, in which a coil conductor is embedded inside a magnetic composition containing ferrite, has been proposed as the coil component.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-220469 describes a composite ferrite composition containing a magnetic material and a nonmagnetic material, wherein the mixing ratio of the magnetic material to the nonmagnetic material is 20 percent by weight:80 percent by weight to 80 percent by weight:20 percent by weight, the magnetic material is a Ni—Cu—Zn-based ferrite, the primary component of the nonmagnetic material contains at least oxides of Zn, Cu, and Si, and the secondary component of the nonmagnetic material contains borosilicate glass. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-220469 describes an electronic component formed by stacking a coil conductor and a ceramic portion, wherein the coil conductor contains Ag and the ceramic portion is composed of the above-described composite ferrite composition, and a composite electronic component.